


SCRAP

by NinjacookieXD



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Dramatical Murder Powers AU, Kissing, M/M, Not all these tags are for the same chapter, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Violence, Yvetal!Lysandre, hinted limb amputation, mentions of bullying, reader chooses the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine has a unique power which allows him to mix his consciousness with other people's through his voice and use it to control them. When faced with his best friend trying to eradicate the human and Pokemon races, he is left with no choice but to stop him. But will the professor be able to save him before his mind is forever lost in an eternal, comatose state of torment? You, as the reader, have the power to decide the ending, based on which chapter you read first. </p><p>-Dramatical Murder powers AU-<br/>(Now with art for both endings too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SCRAP

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokemon, Dramatical Murder or the characters.
> 
> Note: some minor details may be changed from the actual game itself, but those are to make it fit in with the story better, so please bear with anything that's not quite correct :p enjoy!

** Chapter One: SCRAP **

* * *

 

**_"Pokémon Trainers. I come to you by the Holo Caster to make an important announcement. Listen well. Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn't in our group, and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future... If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze the land from end to end. I repeat. We will use the ultimate weapon and wipe the slate clean. I'm sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all."_ **

The message came out of nowhere. No warning, not even any hints that this was to come. Or maybe there was, and Professor Sycamore was just too enamored with the man to notice. He always thought the man was bright and passionate about life, but had he known just how much his friend was hurting, then maybe this could've all been avoided.

As soon as he'd received the message, he knew what he had to do. After grabbing his lab coat and Pokeballs, he summoned his Charizard and began to make his way to quickly to Geosenge, where he knew the man was waiting for him.

Ahead of him, three of his students were already there, although by the time he'd caught up to them, they had been defeated and were hurrying away from the secret base with their injured Pokemon in hand. Augustine ran inside after hearing what had transpired between them, and set about heading for the lowest level, where Lysandre, the weapon, and the legendary Pokemon Yvetal were waiting.

As he entered the room in question, he took a moment to look around and his eyes widened. Machinery and wires were static with building electricity, as the enormous container and control panel for the weapon in the centre of the room glowed ominously. A lone figure stood facing the device, his body outlined by the soft red glow behind him. Yvetal was no-where to be seen.

"Welcome." Lysandre spoke without turning around, as Augustine started to walk towards him. "This world will eventually reach the point of no return... Saving the lives of all is impossible." He turned and threw his arms out to the side questioningly as he continued. "Only the chosen ones will obtain a ticket to tomorrow. Do you want to have a ticket? Or, do you want to try and stop me?"

"Non, mom ami, this is not the way to go! Please, stop this madness!" Augustine pleaded, sending Lysandre an expression that matched his tone but received nothing more than a blank stare in return. As his hand automatically went for the Pokeballs on his belt for comfort, Lysandre's eyes narrowed slightly and he tensed.

"So you are here to stop me... But before anything else, know that I _tried_ to save people -and the world- with the profit from this lab. But my efforts had no effect... The world was just too vast and too full of fools that I couldn't save through my hard work alone... That's why I decided the only way to save the world was to take it all for myself. I don't expect that I will ever make you understand how I think and feel..."

"Lysandre..." Augustine breathed, taking a step towards him and lowering his hands. He could see that Lysandre was dangerously close to getting lost in his rage. If he didn't do something soon, he may even have to use his power on him... Although the last time he did, it didn't go so well. Professor Rowen hadn't woken up since... As much as he loved and wanted to help his friend standing ahead of him, he didn't want to risk losing him to a coma.

"Saving everything... The world is suffering because of this absurd dream..." Lysandre growled to himself, then shook his head and glared in Augustine's direction. "The ultimate weapon's flower has already bloomed above the soil. Don't you find its beauty captivating?"

"There's a giant crater in the middle of town, people's homes have been disturbed and they've had to be safely evacuated." He tried to reason with the man. The Lysandre he knew would _never_ risk people's lives... Or would he? Had the man been tricking him all along? The professor shook that thought from his head, refusing to believe that and carrying on. "Please, you must see sense mon ami! This will destroy _everything_!"

Lysandre continued, ignoring him. "As we speak, it draws its energy from the Legendary Pokémon." He turned and motioned towards the container that was near the buzzing machinery, and as if on cue, Augustine heard the faint screech of what must've been Yvetal echoing from within. "Even though resources, space, and energy on this planet are limited, the number of people and Pokémon has increased to an unsustainable level. Whether it's money or energy, the ones who steal are the ones who win in this world."

"Please, stop this! Can't you see what you're doing is wrong? You're hurting an innocent creature!" Augustine cried, taking a step towards the container but stoping as Lysandre moved into his path and blocked him.

"When there is only one of something, it can't be shared. When something can't be shared, it will be fought over. And when something is fought over, some must survive without it. The only way to create a world where people live in beauty, a world without conflict or theft, is to reduce the number of living things."

Augustine's eyes widened in disbelief. "You... You can't mean that?" He asked, praying that Lysandre would disagree and say this was all some elaborate prank, but instead, he nodded in return.

"Pokémon... Shall no longer exist. Pokémon are wonderful beings. Humans have worked with Pokémon, and we have helped each other flourish. But precisely because of that, they will inevitably become tools for war and theft!"

"Lysandre please, just stop and think-" Augustine started, taking another step towards him but stopping as he was cut off.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Lysandre roared, bowing his head as his body began to shake violently. "You want to stop the ultimate weapon, and I refuse to do so... Accept your shared fate with humanity; IT'S OVER!" He lifted his head and growled in Augustine's direction, which caused the man to gasp and take a step backwards from shock.

Lysandre's eyes now glowed white and his iris' seemed to be missing. His mouth had contorted into a large, animalistic snarl, and his body had taken up a hunched, predatorial stance.

Before Augustine could say anything, the man lunged for him, crouching down slightly before pouncing in the professor's direction. Augustine yelped and dodged to the side, only he reacted a few seconds late and scratched his forearm on Lysandre's passing nail. He cursed, then only had seconds to duck as the taller man swung his arm around in another attempt to hit him. His moves were quick, although thankfully Augustine was quicker and managed to keep up his evasion as the man kept throwing punches and trying to grab at him.

"Lys! What's the matter? Why are you doing this?" Augustine tried to ask him, even though it was rhetorical as he already knew what was wrong with his friend. And he knew what he must do to help him. Despite the complications attached to his power, Lysandre was too far gone to not attempt it. Right now, Augustine would prefer a vegetated Lysandre over this genocidal, aggressive one.

Standing up straight, he turned to face Lysandre and met his incoming fist head on. As the hand connected with Augustine's face, he winced slightly, but didn't move from his ground. He felt tears spring to his eyes at the pain both in his face and heart as he forced back Lysandre's attacking jaw and hands, and reached up to hold his face close, but not close enough for him to get at.  

"Lysandre... I'm going inside of you!" Augustine yelled, hands clamped tightly against Lysandre's cheeks as the man continued to snarl and snap at him. Lysandre didn't recognize his words, another sign which showed he was too far gone, and after a few more seconds looking at his old friend guiltily, Augustine took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and activated his power.

- _Page Break-_

When Augustine's eyes opened next, he was immediately greeted by a sea of red. Standing knee deep in the bloody water, he looked around slowly trying to locate his friend within the water, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Lysandre?" He tried calling out, only to hear nothing but his own voice echo back. He tried again another few times and heard similar results, although on the last call, he heard the sound of an old door creaking open behind him. He turned around sharply and saw a door appearing a few metres away.

He cautiously took a few steps towards it, and when nothing happened, he walked the rest of the way towards, and through it.

Immediately upon entering, his vision was blinded by a bright light that caused him to shield his eyes for a few moments as they adjusted from the previous darkened space. He heard the sounds of people talking which confused him, but as he opened his eyes he saw what was going on.

He was now standing in the most gorgeous place he'd ever seen- a private garden that ended by the entrance to a forest with a large Manor House at the other end. Blurred shapes that vaguely resembled human beings stood around the garden in small cliques, all seemingly staring or glancing over at something in the centre of them all. Augustine began to make his way through the static shapes that seemed to be saying something, but it sounded muffled, as if he were hearing it from under water. As he neared the centre of the large open space, he spotted the figure of a small boy sat down on the ground curled up into a tight ball and rocking back and forth slowly. Next to him sat a Litleo, who was cocking it's head in confusion at the boy as he stayed like that. Augustine swallowed as he looked at the boy, immediately recognising him from his bright, orange hair, then began to cautiously walk up to him.

As he neared, the sounds of talking became clearer and clearer to hear, until he was standing right above the boy and could hear them as loud, over-exaggerated whispers. He couldn't figure out who was saying what, but they sounded like they were a mix of ages and genders.

_"Did you hear? That boy's the heir to the Fleur-De-Lis family."_

_"Fleur-De-Lis? You mean that fancy technology company which is rumoured to have been working with teams Rocket and Plasma?"_

_"Yes! That's the one. They say the boy refuses though, he just wants to go on a journey with that little Pokemon of his!"_

_"Nonscence. Learning business skills at this early age will prove good for him. Especially as the parents died in that crash..."_

_"Oh I heard about that. Didn't some murderers escape from Kalos Prison and accidentally ram into their car?"_

_"Terrible business. But still, life goes on. Or at least, not for those two, ahahahaha!"_

_"Oh you're so naughty! But what about the boy? What will he do?"_

_"Who cares? He's got no one around who will miss him if he leaves, or dies. Haha."_

"Shut up..." The boy muttered to the voices, almost startling Augustine with how upset and utterly defeated he sounded. He glanced up and gulped uncertainly as he realised the unfocused figures were slowly surrounding them.

" _He's not even worth saving. What good will he do for this world?"_

"I said shut up!" The boy spoke again, still not moving his head. Augustine smiled with a sad sympathy and crouched down. He debated with himself for a few moments as the taunting continued before reaching over and placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Upon contact, the boy gasped and listed his head; wild and blurry blue eyes focusing on his face while his own was damp and sodden from tears.

_"Hey look, it's that stupid rich boy! Let's teach him a lesson for acting so high and mighty!"_

_"Yeah! Let's show 'im, boys!"_

Augustine watched as a tear rolled down the boy's cheek before he looked back down and curled himself into a tight ball. A hand reached and grabbed a hold of Augustine's lab coat, pulling him out of the circle and away from the child Lysandre and his Pokemon.

"No, stop!" Augustine shouted, trying to struggle out of the grip but unable to. It was if all of his strength had failed him, and he was reduced back to the strength of a seven year old, which was the age Augustine guessed that version of Lysandre had been.

" _He's not worth saving. Completely useless! He'll just grow old, wither, and die!"_

"NO!" Augustine yelled in protest, and then grunted as he was thrown roughly to the ground. He looked up and saw the crowd of shadows advance on the small boy and completely surround him. He held out a hand as if that would somehow help, repeating his word of defiance again and feeling a sense of helplessness wash over him as he lay there unable to help him.

The figures began to fade slowly, but as they faded, the boy and Litleo beside him also began to vanish. As Augustine watched in confusion, he heard another door creak open behind him. Upon turning, he saw a large, red door that looked familiar, but not one he could immediately place. After turning about and glancing at the fading figures, he let out a resigned sigh and walked through it.

- _Page Break_ -

This time there wasn't a dramatic light difference, although Augustine did note than it switched from being the middle of the day to early evening. He was now standing at the entrance to Lysandre's cafe; the beams from the setting sun shining in through the massive windows behind him which basked the room in a peaceful, orange glow. He smiled at the familiarity of the place, then looked around for the man whose head this belonged to.

He almost immediately spotted him, standing beside the counter with his wild ginger hair neatly tied back, and wearing a bartender uniform. Augustine would be lying if he said the man didn't look very attractive right now, but he shook that from his thoughts and focused on showing that he was going to listen to the man. After all, he was not aiming for a Professor Rowen repeat.

He approached the counter slowly, taking a seat at one of the stools and watching as the man went about wiping the counter top. They stayed like that for a few moments of silence before Lysandre broke it, by starting to tell Augustine what he was thinking about.

"I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future. It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal. My desire…it is for a more beautiful world." He spoke without lifting his head, continuing to focus solely on the same spot of the counter which was continuously rubbed.

"Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty will last forever, or, I would end it in an instant so that beauty never fades. I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier... People can be divided into two groups: Those who give... And those who take... It's just as how the Kalos region's two Legendary Pokémon give life and took life." He shook his head and seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before carrying on.

"I want to be the kind of person who gives... But in this world, some foolish humans exist who would show their strength by taking what isn't theirs.They're **_filth_**!" His voice rose in volume slightly on the last word, and his hand clenched fighter on the cloth he was holding, causing him to pause his motion for a few moments before he sighed and continued.

"Long, long ago, the king of Kalos sought to take everything for his own, and he created a terrible weapon." His cleaning motion stopped and he lifted his head to look at the cabinets behind the bar. "Then the fire of destruction was unleashed... That is the legend that has been passed down."

"Kalos is beautiful right now!" He said with determination and passion, and for the first time since entering the room, he looked up and Augustine, who was now able to identify the hurt and sadness in his eyes."There will be no foolish actions if the number of people and Pokémon do not increase. That being said, the future isn't decided. You can't be sure each day will be like the one before.What the king of Kalos did was reprehensible, but... The ultimate weapon did manage to wash the world clean of that era's filth."

"Lys..." Augustine said slowly, sensing that his friend was done with the story of his innermost feelings and thoughts. He didn't realise that his friend viewed the world with so much hatred. He suspected that the man harboured these views because of his terrible childhood of neglect and bullying, which is why he has such a negative view on the world and its inhabitants.

As the professor was reflecting on what he'd learned and was thinking about how to react, Lysandre placed the cleaning cloth down and began to walk closer to Augustine with a hopeful look on his face.

"Do you believe this world is rotten?"

* * *

 

**_I wanted to write this in a similar fashion to the game, so you as the reader have the choice of ending ;)_ **

**_If you think the answer to Lysandre's question at the end is YES then please go straight to chapter three._ **

**_If you think the answer is NO then please continue on to chapter two._ **

**_Post a comment saying which route you chose firstly ;) I'm not going to give away which is the good route and which is the bad route, that will just have to be a pleasant surprise :D_ **


	2. NO

**_ Chapter Two: NO _ **

"Do you believe this world is rotten?"

Augustine hesitated a brief moment before deciding on telling him the truth. He had to give it to his friend straight, otherwise he wouldn't be able to see how he's wrong and how it can get better.

"No. There's absolutely nothing wrong with the world, Lysandre. Why can't you see? The world is already perfect..." He took a step towards the man with a hopeful expression on his face, carefully watching for the man's reaction in case he said something out of turn, or that wouldn't help him at all. Unfortunately, that was just what he managed to do.

"Perfect?!" Lysandre echoed, his face contorting into an angered frown. "I think you're mistaken, _professor_. What about this world is perfect? The crime? The violence? The pollution?"

Augustine gulped and shook his head quickly. "Non, none of that, but Lysandre, that's life. That's the way it has to be: balance is _key_ to our survival, we just have to learn to live with opposites. Think of Yvetal and Xernaes- opposites who hold the balance over life and death. This is for the great good, mon ami. And what you're planning on doing... Well, it's just plain evil."

There was a short pause before Lysandre spoke again, processing the professor's words in his mind before letting out a dark chuckle. "Evil? Oh, I can show you _evil_ , professor." He began to walk towards him. "Tell me, have you ever wondered what would happen if a Legendary's power was merged with that of a human?"

Augustine gasped and took a wary step back. "You can't mean...?!" He asked, feeling both horrified and terrified about what Lysandre was proposing.

"Oh, but I do." He said firmly as he neared Augustine. He reached out and grabbed the front of the man's lab coat and pulled towards him until he met his lips in a kiss.

Augustine's eyes widened in shock, and as much as he'd always wanted to kiss the man, this didn't feel right. The force of the kiss was too intense, and he hardly allowed space for the professor to breathe. He gasped at what little air he could take from the small gaps of trying to struggle away, although the man's grip was too strong for him to be able to.

"Lys-" He tried to say in protest as the other pulled away briefly only to change the angle of his head and kiss him once more. Augustine wasn't even sure he could call this a kiss, given the intensity of Lysandre's rage behind it; it was more like he was trying to attack his mouth, biting at his tongue and lips whilst also letting out the occasional growl at Augustine's unwillingness to let him.

Augustine gasped as he felt a particularly sharp nip against his lower lip, causing his mouth to open once again to give entrance to the other man's tongue. Only this time, instead, Augustine found his own tongue draw out and caught between Lysandre's teeth. His eyes widened briefly before he felt the teeth sink down into them -Why were they so sharp all of a sudden? Did he have fangs?!- and then he groaned in pain from the feeling. Thankfully the bite wasn't deep enough to draw blood, although it was hard enough to cause him extreme discomfort for a few moments. He had to stop this before it went too far, sensing that it was only going to get worse the more he went on. He needed to find a way to stop his friend and save him before it was too late.

Mustering all of his strength, he managed to push the man away from him and held his face away from him at arm’s length, looking him straight in the eyes with a pleading expression, and ignoring the hatred emanating from the other's face. "Lysandre, stop! This is wrong-"

"ENOUGH!" Lysandre snapped loudly, cutting Augustine off and causing him to sharply retract his hands. The word seemed to echo around the empty cafe as if they were in a large empty hall for a few moments before he continued on, "I've had it with people _always_ telling me what is right and what is wrong. I'm SICK of you all trying to control me! Now, it's _my_ turn to take control of my actions."

As he was speaking Augustine had taken another wary step backwards, but now he had finished he swiftly turned on the spot and attempted to run from him. This was not Lysandre. There was no way that was still his friend; he must've been completely overtaken by the darkness within him. Unfortunately for him he didn't get very far away from him though, because as soon as he turned, Lysandre was on him and both of them crashed onto the floor.

"Ow ow ow..." Augustine muttered to himself, having banged his head on the way down, although was frozen from doing anything else as the weight of Lysandre was holding him there. As he felt the man shift slightly so that he was straddling him, he turned his head around and his eyes widened in fear as he saw that the Lysandre above him now looked similar to the one he'd seen before entering him. His dead eyes seemed focused on the Professor though, and his lips were pulled back in an animalistic snarl which looked almost impossible for a human to pull off... Although he wasn't human anymore, was he?

As Augustine thought that, black lines appeared on Lysandre's skin that were almost akin to the effects of merging with the blue and red orbs that controlled the legendaries Kyogre and Groudon, and his eyes glowed an eerie red without pupils or iris'. It was just as Lysandre had hinted at before; he'd somehow merged with Yvetal.

"Lysand-" Augustine started to say, although it came out in such a weak voice and was stopped as Lysandre's face lunged downwards towards the Professor's neck, pulling the blue shirt and lab coat forcefully down over his shoulder and exposing his skin which was what his teeth connected with. The clothing was ripped in the process, but compared to the pain coming from the bite, Augustine didn't give it a second thought. His fists clenched and own teeth gritted as he tried to muster up some strength in order to push the man away from him, but it felt as if Lysandre was draining all of the power out of him just by biting into him. He felt blood trickle down from the bite over his shoulder and onto the floor below him.

"Stop..."

He felt Lysandre's hands move to different parts of his body; one under his body to claw at the shirt there, and also at his stomach underneath, and the other trailing it's nails sharply down his back to where his trousers started, and along with a loud ripping noise, the garments were torn off.

"Ngh!"

Augustine moaned in pain at the lacerations upon his torso as they happened, and also at the feeling of Lysandre's teeth sinking deeper into his shoulder. He glanced slightly to the side to see a larger amount of blood gush over his shoulder.

As Lysandre removed his teeth from the professor's body, it felt as if time had gone into half speed, and even the blood that came out with it looked slow too. Augustine would have made another sound but his throat had gone dry, and he was unable to say a word.

"You're mine now." Lysandre growled, leaning down so that his mouth was next to the professor's ear. "Together, we'll make our own perfect world that no one will ever try to control us in."

"Lys..." Augustine attempted to argue against him, but couldn't get out any more than that. His remaining strength now completely zapped, his body fell limp to the floor and he blacked out.

- _Page Break_ -

As the Professor came too, the first thing he noticed was that he was back at the place in Lysandre's head where the sea of blood was, although this time it was as if he were kneeling a top of it. No, that was a lie, he felt no strength in his body at all. He was above the bloody water, that part was true, although something was holding him upright in a kneeling position. And for some reason, he felt completely numb from just below his knee caps downwards. As he tried to move his feet, he felt nothing respond.

He felt something shift inside of him and winced, only then looking down at his body at seeing that he was completely naked. His chest and thighs were covered in dark bruises and cuts, some deeper than others, which were all seeping blood. A strong, red arm that had black lines down it was wrapped around his body with the other lower down holding one of his thighs. The sharp claws of that hand were digging into him, causing more blood to leave his body. He was amazed he was still able to become conscious after losing so much already. His hands were being held behind his back- or were they tied? He felt too out of it to tell. Although unless Lysandre had grown a second pair of arms like a Machamp, it was more likely that they were tied there. His head throbbed with the pain of being hit, even though he had no recollection of such a thing happening. His hair stuck to his face, which suggested that, he either had been sweating a lot, or had a head injury. The latter would explain the pain.

The mixture of fatigue and hurt washed over him as he tried to move his body away from the current source of his pain, but he wasn't able to. It felt as if his body was a mere rag doll, being played by the man, no, the beast pretending it was his friend behind him. The only thing he felt was the pain, and the occasional spark of something pleasurable inside of him. Although the pleasure was nothing compared to the pain, which if put into a ratio of what he felt would have been 1:99.

At first when he came too, he heard nothing but the odd 'plink' of dripping water, but now as he strained his ears to listen more carefully, sounds slowly returned to him until it became the volume it actually was.

Behind him, he heard a mixture of inhuman growling and grunting, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the bloody water sloshing about from the man's movement. It didn't take a genius to guess that Lysandre was inside of him, thrusting into him without any aid or care that he was causing the Professor more pain. He grunted half heartedly as Lysandre bit into his neck and began sucking hard and licking at the broken skin there, not even having the strength to argue against him anymore. All that he could manage were raspy, ragged breaths leaving his dry mouth, which had the lingering taste of blood inside it. Although his sense of taste had gone dull, it was still faintly there.

Augustine could do nothing but stare ahead into the void of never ending red ahead of him with utter defeat and enervation in his eyes, contemplating where he went wrong...

And that this was his punishment for not being able to save his friend.....

_'I couldn't... save... you.... I'm..... sorry..... Lys...an.........dre...'_

-Page Break-

_"Hello, and welcome to the Kalosian News at 1 with me, Allan Spence._

_On today's program;_ _A new challenger arrived this morning to face the elite four and our current champion, Diantha at the Pokemon league, and has so far beat the four. The upcoming match with Diantha is scheduled to air later this afternoon after this program. According to eye witnesses, this young man was also present at yesterday's implosion at Geosenge; having attempted to stop Team Flare's plans. More on that in a moment._

 _In other news, t_ _he Pok_ _é_ _ball Factory near Laverre City has finally been restored to its former glory after the unknown attack on it a few days ago, and a suspicious pair have been arrested after attempting to steal Pokemon from trainers outside of the Santalune Gym claiming to be members of the illustrious Team Rocket from Kanto._

_But first, our top story today of is the massive implosion yesterday in Geosenge which was caused by none other than the CEO of Lysandre Labs: Lysandre Fleur-De-Lys. As you all know, a message came to us all yesterday afternoon via our holocasters suggesting the end of the world as we know it which sent everyone into panic. The new upcoming champion allegedly faced up to the man responsible along with two fellow trainers but failed to stop him._

_Minutes before the implosion, Professor Augustine Sycamore turned up at the scene and pushed his way through the barricades set up by the police claiming that he could apparently 'stop this madness'. After disappearing inside the building which led to underneath where the giant flower had appeared from, the three trainers escaped just in time to miss the blast from inside. The implosion caused a level 2 earthquake only in the town and surrounding routes, and caused the whole structure to come falling down upon them._

_According to the trainers, Lysandre had been planning on blowing up the entire world in order to create a new world filled only with the members of Team Flare, of whom he was revealed as the leader of. They were all surprised by the actual outcome of this event, and suspected that Professor Sycamore had been able to come through to him, but it was too late to stop any kind of explosion at all- having sacrificed the lives of himself and a few to spare the rest of the world._

_Police officials are currently working hard to clear the rubble in the hopes that he may have been spared from the impacts of the collapse, and also to rescue any surviving members of Team Flare also caught in the blast, but so far there are no known survivors. Given that the professor and Lysandre were in the lowest level, and the epicentre of the implosion, it's unlikely that they made it._

_Lysandre, although shocked and surprised by his actions, we shall not miss. But as for the suspected death of the Professor, the entire region will mourn. Rest in Peace, Professor Sycamore, and thank you for saving us all... Now, a bit of lighter news as I mentioned earlier, this morning a new challenger faced............_

_\- B A D  E N D -_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, so this was indeed the bad end. It was sort of inspired by a mixture of Noiz, Koujaku and Ren's from the game/anime OVA of Dramatical Murder, but with its own twists to fit with Sycamore and Lysandre ;p  
> Do let me know if you chose this route first, and whether or not you knew if it was the good route or the bad route ;)  
> Next chapter is the good route...


	3. YES

**_ Chapter Three: YES   _ **

"Do you believe this world is rotten?"

Augustine hesitated a brief moment before deciding that the best way to respond was to agree with him, but gently suggest that there were others ways it could happen. If he was able to convince his friend to see that there _were_ other ways, then perhaps he _could_ be saved.

"Yes, and I can see how much it pains you, my friend. But there are better ways of changing the world than to do this..."

"Better ways?" Lysandre asked sceptically, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but we can figure them out together." Augustine took a step closer to Lysandre and reached for his hands, taking both in his own and holding them close to his chest. "I know you've tried and failed already but if we work together, I'm sure we'll find an answer. Or at least a way for you to be happy. Please, mon ami, I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt, and I know I can make the world just that little bit more bearable for you..."

As Augustine spoke, Lysandre's expression became softer until he was giving him a hopeful look. "We can...?"

With a nod, Augustine hummed before letting go of his hands to place his own matter-of-factly on his hips. "Of course we can. I'd be glad to, no, _more_ than willing to help you get through this. And we can, Lysandre. Together."

The corners of Lysandre's mouth lifted slightly, but dropped again before it reached into a smile and he sent Augustine a confused look. "But why? Why would you do this for me? I'm not special. I want to destroy the very world that you think can be changed. I'm not even someone who is worthy of being in your presence. You're considerate, kind, beautiful; one of the only things in this world that actually deserves to stay. But I'm not."

Augustine faltered a moment, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. When inside someone else's head and talking to their consciousness, they couldn't tell a lie meaning that all of what Lysandre just said was his true thoughts and feelings. Normally the man wasn't so forward (which is probably another reason they'd gotten into this whole mess to begin with), and while that was supposed to happen, Augustine couldn't help but feel flustered at his truth. He'd always loved Lysandre, but thought that the man would never return his feelings, which was why he was struggling to come up with a response now.

"Augustine...?" Lysandre spoke, interrupting his train of thought with a start, and bringing his back to the situation at hand. As he was still inside Lysandre, there was still a chance that everything could turn upside down in an instant and Augustine could lose him completely. He smiled apologetically at the man and sent him a hopeful look.

"It's because I like you, Lysandre. As in, more than just in a friendly way... But it's not just because of that. I want to help you because I can see just how much pain you're in. I understand what's happened to you, and I want to help you. Because no one should have a childhood like that, and I know that you're a wonderful person deep down, and that it's only because of your past that you view the world in this way. You're a passionate person who actually has some marvellous ideas and you've already made such an impact already. Not only on me, but on pokè-trainers around the continent." Augustine's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and he took in a deep breath to steady himself before continuing, holding out his hand in invitation towards the man before him. "I love you, Lysandre. So please, will you come back with me? And together, we can make our own little perfect world."

It was now Lysandre's turn to be at a loss for words. He was silent for a few moments as Augustine  froze it the position he'd ended up in and awaited his reply nervously. As he watched the metaphorical clogs turn in the other's head, Augustine began to panic internally, thinking if he made the right move by confessing or not. 'Did he perhaps mean he just admired me or my work? Is he repulsed by my declaration? Did I mess up? Oh no, it's like the professor all over again, I need to think up some other way to help him and fast!' He thought to himself, only to jump and break his train of thought as he felt the larger man's hand slip into his own. As he looked up, he saw perhaps the most calming and happiest expression he'd ever seen the man emit.

"And I love you too, Professor. I'm so glad you return my feelings..." He leant down, tilting his head slightly and gave Augustine's lips a quick peck. "Let us return. And create our new perfect world, together."

Augustine broke out in the widest grin he'd ever mustered up and threw himself at Lysandre, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and jumping up so that he could actually rest his head against the taller man's shoulder, if only for a brief second. As soon as his feet touched the ground again his hands moved to cup Lysandre's face and pulled him in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

As the two embraced one another, around them the space became brighter and brighter, until both it and the two were surrounded and overcome by a bright white light.

"I did it!" Augustine thought to himself as his lips moved against Lysandre's, more than ecstatic that the man was not only kissing him back, but was also saved from his own darkness. "I saved you..."

- _Page Break_ -

As the light dimmed, Augustine and Lysandre both found themselves lying on the floor of the room they'd been in before Augustine had entered other's mind. The room was shaking violently, although they ignored that for the moment as they both got up carefully and stared at each other in surprise. A few seconds later, Augustine grinned again and pulled Lysandre in for another hug.

"What just... Happened?" The man asked slowly, wrapping his arms back around the smaller man so that he could keep him close, and looking down at him in confusion. "You were inside my head, talking to me..."

Augustine pulled back slightly and glanced away in embarrassment. "A-ah, that. Well you see I was going to tell you one day, but I hoped I'd never have to use it on y-"

He cut himself off as both of them became aware of the situation around them, by having to dodge a light that had fallen from the ceiling. Behind Lysandre, the machine powering the doomsday device was sparking like mad, going out of control. Yvetal was already gone- when it had left, neither of them knew- although in its place it had left the machine going crazy (crazier than it had been before), looking like it was about to blow. Lysandre quickly pulled away from the professor and ran over to the control panel which was going haywire, sparking electricity and flashing madly. Augustine was quick to follow him, adopting a worried expression.

"Are we too late to stop it...? " he asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"Hmm. Whenever it was that the Legendary Pokémon awakened, it took back much of its energy- its power- that had been sent to the ultimate weapon. There's a little, but there's not much power left... But there IS enough to use it once..."

"What?! No, Lysand-" Augustine started to say, feeling a blind panic well up inside him before he was silenced as the man in front of him turned around and placed a finger to his lip as he smiled down at him.

"You misunderstand me. It only has the power to blast this underground lab, not the whole world. Though it may cause a small earthquake to the surrounding areas..." He paused and began to tap away at the various buttons quickly, ignoring the flying sparks and blaring sirens around him. "I can buy you enough time to escape and be out of the main blast zone, although I can't say the same for my team..." He paused and looked off guiltily to the side.

Augustine shook his head. "They fought and lost against Calem and the others before I got here. There should be no one else in the building aside from us now, if they value the lives of their Pokemon partners that is."

Lysandre turned around on the spot and breathed out a sigh of relief. He nodded and started to tap away at the buttons again. "Go now. Once you're safely out of the building I'll activate the trigger..."

"But what about you? Will that be enough time for you to get out too?"

"No." Lysandre replied bluntly, avoiding Augustine's gaze. It took a few seconds for Augustine to realise what Lysandre was thinking, and when he did he walked over to the man and spun him round, earning him a surprised expression in return.

"I know what you're thinking, and I won't let you do it. Either we both leave together or we both stay here and..." He paused and swallowed. "What I said to you inside your head, it was the truth. I love you. I want to spend as much of the rest of my life with you as I can. Even if that means you ending up in prison for your crimes, that's still preferable to whatever awaits us in the afterlife. I mean, who knows if we'll even be together up there? And if I knew you were gone and only I was able to escape... I wouldn't be able to live anymore..." He felt tears spring to his eyes and lowered his head to rest it against Lysandre's chest along with his bawled up fists. 

Lysandre continued to stare down at Augustine in shock, only changing it to a guilty expression when he was finished speaking and wrapped his arms around the man. "I'm sorry... You don't deserve this... Someone like me... You deserve so much mor-" he cut himself off as Augustine's head raised sharply and he sent him a glare.

"You don't get to decide what I do or do not deserve! I've made my choice, now hurry up and make yours."

Lysandre's face was frozen in surprise for a few seconds at Augustine's bluntness, before he smiled and let go of the man to return to the console. "I can buy us about three minutes to escape before the detonation, which should be enough time to escape the building, although we won't be clear of the quake..."

Augustine grinned and shook his head. "That's good enough. Now come on, let's go." He held out his hand towards the taller man and turned his body away, as if the moment Lysandre took it he would sprint away with him. Lysandre nodded and quickly finished the coding they needed.

As soon as the countdown began, Lysandre grabbed Augustine's hand and they both bolted for the exit. The place was still falling apart around them from the leaking power of the weapon struggling to be contained, which was quite a contrast from the quiet and unperturbed building Augustine had entered to. In that's sense, Augustine felt a little sad that such a beautifully built lab was going to be destroyed. Although a lot of evil had taken place here, so perhaps its assured destruction was a good thing.

When he noticed that their direction had changed from the way he'd come in, Augustine frowned and questioned Lysandre. "Where are we going? The elevator and entrance are back that way?"

Lysandre shook his head. "You're correct, but there's a secret emergency exit at the back which we'll reach much quicker in order to escape."

Augustine was surprised to hear that, although glad too. The quicker they escaped, the better.

The elevator ride was much shorter than the one Augustine had travelled down on, although it could've been faster. He was so eager and anxious to leave that maybe it just seemed that way to him. His hand stayed firmly grasping Lysandre's, and he took strength from the warm, tight grip the man was giving him back.

As they exited the elevator, the end was in sight. It was just one more sprint down the corridor and they would be out. Augustine glanced at his watch. 20 more seconds. He smiled, thinking that they were going to make it. Unfortunately as he was glancing down at his watch, that meant he wasn't watching where he was going and ending up tripping over something on the ground. He let out a cry and let go of Lysandre's hand as he crashed to the floor, feeling a terrible burning pain in his ankle. His head quickly snapped around to see that it was caught in a pile of mechanical debris that must've come loose in the violent shaking of the building. His eyes widened in panic as he struggled to try and remove it from his body, but wasn't able to because of the pain in the joint. He must've sprained it.

As he was panicking, Lysandre had become aware of the lack of a hand in his own and turned around sharply to see Augustine falling. He glanced at his own watch quickly and gritted his teeth in annoyance upon seeing how little time they had left.

Without a second thought, Lysandre was by Augustine's side, reaching under his body and pulling him up sharply before making a mad dash for the exit. As he lifted him, Augustine felt a snap in his pained joint and screamed in agony, turning around so that he was being carried bridal style whilst burying his face into Lysandre's jacket and trying desperately to hold back his tears.

As soon as they were out of the door, they felt a powerful blast behind them which sent them both flying away from the imploding building, and towards the ground a few metres away. In the air, Lysandre turned so that he would take most of the impact of their landing and cradled the smaller man in close to him, although cursed inwardly as the two were sent rolling over on the ground together for a few moments. Thankfully Lysandre was underneath when they stopped so that he was not crushing the poor professor, who was panting heavily and frozen in both shock and pain. Lysandre too was panting, although he was lucky to escape with only some minor bruises.

"We made it..." Augustine said quietly after they had both caught their breaths back and had been laying there for a minute. "Thank goodness..."

"You didn't think we would?" Lysandre asked him in surprise, which caused Augustine to bolt upright into a sitting position, straddling Lysandre's waist, and sent him a shocked expression.

"Of course I did! I knew we would, I was merely expressing my gratitude that we really did make it. Although I'll admit, I got so scared when my foot was trapped..." he glanced down towards the foot and winced as he tried to move it, but couldn't because of the pain. "That's going to take a while to heal... But thank you for coming back for me."

Lysandre smiled guiltily. "Of course I came back for you. After all you made me realise and promise, I would be a fool just to let you get crushed back there. I'm sorry I had to be so rough though, professor."

"Oh stop calling me that. It's 'Augustine', 'mon amour' or 'master' to you." He winked and had to stifle a giggle at the bigger man's reaction which was to blush in embarrassment. Seeing as he didn't respond right away, Augustine decided to tease him further. "And being rough with me is okay on occasion, but only if we're on a comfy bed and we have a safe word."

At that, Lysandre's whole face turned red which was what made Augustine unable to hold in his laughter anymore.

"Must you say such embarrassing things out loud..." Lysandre reached a hand up to rub the back of his head awkwardly before he happened to take a closer look at Augustine's cheek and his eyes widened. "Your face..." Lysandre murmured, lifting a hand up to brush gently against the side of the professor's face, narrowly missing the massive bruise and cut that he only had vague recollections of how they got there. Although dreading the answer, he then asked, "Did I do that...?"

Augustine shook his head and covered the taller man's hand with his own, moving it over the marks on his left cheek. "You weren't yourself, it's not your fault."

Lysandre grimaced. "I've caused you so much pain over these last few hours alone..." He said guiltily, and from his expression it looked like he was about to claim himself unworthy of being with Augustine again. Augustine was about to open his mouth in protest but then Lysandre said something unexpected in return. "Please allow me to make it up to you... Tonight... If you'll let me."

Augustine's eyebrow rose sharply in surprise briefly before he smiled and nodded. "Of course. I better go around the front in case anyone thinks I got caught up in all that, so you can take my Charizard and meet me back at my apartment." He said, reaching for the pokeball on his belt and summoning his Pokemon. He paused in thought for a brief second and then summonded his garchomp too, because without help, he'd have no way of walking given the injuries on his foot. Lysandre watched as they appeared next to them and as Garchomp helped Augustine up in silence, following by standing himself, but before the smaller man could leave he reached out and grabbed his arm to tell him to wait a moment.

"Don't tell them I'm alive. Not yet. Say that you don't know whether I made it out or not. I'll make my appearance again soon..."

"Why? Lysandre, don't you see? If I say you died, then we'd never be apart again! You could move in with me and then... Oh... But then you'd never be able to go outside... Being declared 'dead' would mean you could never leave and it would take away your freedom forever."

Lysandre smiled sympathetically and leaned down to kiss Augustine's forehead. "It won't be forever if I turn myself in you know. And it's not as if you'll never be able to see me again."

"That's true... Okay. I'll tell them I don't know then. I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully, praying that Lysandre would still keep him promise to be with him that night, and to his relief, the man nodded.

"Yes, mon petit." He said, before leaning down and capturing Augustine's lips in a kiss. It was only quick, but it was firm and gentle, as if symbolising the promise that they'd be together again soon. Augustine felt a little dazed as he pulled back, but was able to snap out of it after a few moments and walk away with garchomp, so that he could hurry and reassure people from his momentary disappearance. He felt a little strange leaving Lysandre for the moment after all that had happened, but he didn't dwell on that for now.

He would see Lysandre later tonight.

And oh, how Augustine was looking forward to tonight.

\- G O O D  E N D –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the good end! If you chose this route first, do mention in and say if you knew it would be the good route ;D Also please do go back and read the bad end too!  
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you have a good day/night, and until next time ;)


End file.
